supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Monkey Ball Adventure
Super Monkey Ball Adventure is the seventh game in the ''Super Monkey Ball'' series. It was developed by Traveler's Tales, published by Sega, and released for Nintendo GameCube, PS2, and PSP. The game differs from the original Super Monkey Ball in terms of gameplay. It is less focused on the traditional floor level and instead has a story mode focused on plot, missions, and actions. There are over 60 characters throughout the 4 worlds, which still holds the record in the Super Monkey Ball series for the most characters. According to Sega, this game was an attempt to make an adventure game with Super Monkey Ball characters. While the floors and party games are considered decent, whether or not the "adventure" attempt succeeded is debatable (See "Reception" section). Game Modes Story Mode AiAi and friends must travel through four different worlds by completing missions and exploring the area around them to bring happiness back to the kingdoms of Jungle Island, Moonhaven, Zootopia, Monkitropolis, and Kongri-la. Throughout, they also need to complete some traditional Monkey Ball levels to unlock certain areas. Challenge Mode Challenge Mode returns but now has much more difficult levels. The worlds are much simpler and recycle music from previous games, but still follows the traditional Monkey Ball formula. There are three difficulties - Beginner, Advanced and Expert. Advanced must be unlocked by completing Beginner and Expert must be unlocked by completing Advanced. All floors are used from various locations from Story Mode. Party Games There are six party games. These include Monkey Race, Monkey Fight and Monkey Target, along with 3 new games: Monkey Bounce, Monkey Cannon and Monkey Tag. The player can play as several NPCs from Story Mode as well as various difficulty levels by buying them from Paipai in each world. Future AiAi is available as a playable character only on the PS2 and PSP versions, and must be unlocked on the PS2 version by transferring data from the PSP. Exclusive to the PSP version, it features an online party game called Monkey Trumps. The player plays with cards collected throughout Story Mode to play various modes with others. Worlds #Jungle Island #Moonhaven #Zootopia #Monkitropolis #Kongri-la Version Differences PlayStation 2 * This version is the only one to have certain characters grinning or having any expressions in their faces besides smiling in various Story Mode cutscenes and Party Games. Gongongrin.jpg|GonGon in the PS2 opening cutscene of Story Mode. Here he can be seen grinning. Gongonnogrin1.jpg|GonGon in the PSP cutscene. Gongonnogrin2.jpg|GonGon in the GameCube cutscene. * Bowls and Gravity Wells has a cleaner and better texture compared to the PSP and GameCube versions. * Instead of skipping winches via loading screen, in this version you must go around the winch 10 times to unlock certain areas in Jungle Island and Zootopia. Moonhaven features elevators and a cannon to get to the Flying Automaton. Monkitropolis features a skytram and Kongri-la feature on elevator from the land and tubes in the underground. These all must be traveled manually. * Future AiAi is likely required to be transferred from PSP data to be unlocked. However, this must be confirmed compared to complete Stoery Mode 100 percent with each character. * Cutscenes can be skipped by pressing X. * MeeMee and Baby's icon in Party Games such as Monkey Fight and Monkey Bounce are replaced with one of GonGon's, once grinning and one in awe. This is not seen in other versions. * Once Story Mode is completed, the loading screen for Challenge Mode is changed to a white background behind the characters instead of the Zootopia stage. PSP * This is the only version to feature Monkey Trumps, and with it, online compatibility. Exclusive is also only found on this version. * There are much more save slots found than just the available 4 on PS2, and 3 on GameCube. * The Mysterious Traveler is found in his hidden places in Story Mode, but missing in the other versions to explain the storyline in this game. * Trump cards can only be found on this version, and some can only be found on certain characters. GameCube * With this being the only console by Nintendo, the GameCube version has all different controls. * This is the version with the least content. Not only are there expressionless characters like the PSP, Future AiAi is not a playable character nor is The Mysterious Traveler found. * This is the most common version to speedrun Story Mode on online. Reception Super Monkey Ball Adventure received mixed reviews by critics due to confusion of mission goals in story mode, the lack of character control (causing a lot of fallouts, especially in Moonhaven), long loading screens, and time-wasting winches and elevators. SMBA obtained a ranking of zero in Rotten Tomatoes' video game section, Nintendo Power gave it a 5.5 out of 10 rating in it, along with other sources, claiming it was the worst game in the Super Monkey Ball series, X-Play gave it a 1 out of 5. However, the game's floors were praised as well as its soundtrack. Trivia *This is the second Super Monkey Ball game to be released on multiple platforms, Super Monkey Ball Deluxe (Xbox, PS2) being released a year earlier *All of this game's Party Games can have up to 4 players. *This is the only Super Monkey Ball game to not have Bonus Stages in the Main Game. *Unlike Super Monkey Ball and Super Monkey Ball 2, this game was not developed by Amusement Vision due to its merging with Sega. *The PSP version of the game contains a new difficulty mode (Exclusive Mode) which contains levels only available on the PSP. *Along with having a speedometer, Adventure also includes an altimeter and a radar. *This is the last Super Monkey Ball game to have MeeMee wearing a flower on her skirt and GonGon's shirt being red with a yellow "G". *This is also the last Super Monkey Ball game (not including the three iOS games) that the monkey is stopped immediately when the timer reaches zero. Starting in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, the monkey's momentum is preserved when the timer runs out, so that the player can finish the level when the timer runs out. *The game was not released in Japan. *Monkey Trumps features five characters that do not appear elsewhere: Can d'Can, Singsing, SaxSAX, Ha'harp and Bang-bang. The last four were likely replaced with a band starring Bran'ran, Sumsum, Flam'lam and Digdig for the royal wedding. *The Mysterious Traveler and his stories are exclusive to the PSP version. Category:Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Playstation Portable Games Category:Games with Online Content